


Promise

by Ayoprincess



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayoprincess/pseuds/Ayoprincess
Summary: Marriage, a union grounded in love, trust and mutual respect. Such was the ongoing relationship between Virion and Robin. The two seemed to perfectly embody such a lifestyle. The bonds of love shone brightly in their interactions, on and off the battlefield; they strove to improve themselves and each other, but they were never antagonistic in their words...until that day.





	

Robin grit her teeth as another blade broke flesh. There was always a way, she just had to remain calm and think. She tightened her grip on the broken armour slayer and jammed it into the closest mage's neck. Not far off from the horde of risen surrounding her, she noticed Chrom and Lon'qu nearing, but in her moment of calm a sharp sensation dragged across her back, tearing a scream from her. Tears pricked at her slowly blackening vision. She should have been more careful, she should have listened!

"My love," Virion would start calmly, "don't you think you've been a bit reckless on the battlefield of late? I worry."

And, as always, she'd just squeeze his hand and reply, "I’ll stay safe if you promise to do the same. I want to grow old together." 

It was no big deal, the crinkle of her eyes when she'd smile said as much, a common back and forth between a capable fighter and her worrywart husband. But that was not the case that day.

The grassy plains rolled in the wind like gentle waves, there were a few abandoned forts scattered about, but they did nothing to subtract from its beauty; the risen, although, did. It was an ideal campsite and near a densely populated village too. These monsters had to be routed.

And so, the Shepherds organized their strategy, as usual; they took up their weapons, as usual; they entered the battle, as usual; but, the battle did not pan out as usual.

Virion stood poised at the fort that hosted the caravans. Aided by Gaius he was to protect the supplies and pick off deviant risen, an easy job seeing as the frontliners were ruthless. Had it not been for the fact that his beloved was among them he would likely have a lot fewer grey hairs to worry about.

Initial combat began well enough, Robin tore through the leading armoured forces with little effort, while Kellam, her partner cleared away nearby thieves. The first inklings of panic took root when he saw her sword shatter on impact. She and Kellam were surrounded, but he served as cover while Robin promptly equipped her Thoron; 'what a waste,' she would say, but to him such a powerful weapon was comforting. Worry successfully smothered, he continued to flank the cavalry, as was his place in her plan. It wasn't until much later, when her screams pierced the air, that he realized it had long since fallen through.

Far less enemies dotted his vicinity and the same rang true for the others; except her! The roar of Thoron and Kellam, for the first time, were noticeably absent and the enemy seemed to be taking advantage.

"I leave the rest to you!" he delegated to Gaius mid sprint.

Some were just out of range, but the unfortunate few to enter his view met a swift end. Once he had settled upon the horde he was pleased to see Chrom and Lon'qu hacking into the group. But Robin's shouts became undetectable and those miscreants were dispersing. His stomach sank. With the appropriate distance between them he unleashed a volley, downing whoever remained and revealing a bloodied and battered Robin. His legs had a mind of their own, rushing him to her, following their lead, his arms encircled her delicate frame as her legs gave in.

The vast contrast between the warmth of her blood, as it seeped into his clothes, and her icy touch brought everything to a halt. The clock only ticked when she was being whisked away by the healers. But even then he found himself frozen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was so stupid! Embarrassing even. Robin grit her teeth as she thought back to the battle. It was going relatively well, even after her sword had broken, but she'd failed to notice the wear of her tome and carelessly sent Kellam to guard the mages. By the peak of her battle she was left to just barely defend herself with its cover and a broken blade. She winced at the memory; arrows, swords and lances attacking from all directions, just narrowly striking vitals.

"Oh!" Lissa panicked, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, it wasn't you, I was just lost in thought."

She sighed in relief and continued her bandaging, the graver wounds having been healed by staff. "But geez it's gotten loud outside," she noted as she pinned the final wrap, "I wonder what's going on?"

And as if on cue the tent flap flew open, making way for a very irritated Maribelle and distressed Virion.

"I tried to stop him, but the fool man insisted on seeing his fool wife!"

In a fit of reprieve he fell to her bedside and clutched her hands, "My love how do you feel? I was worried sick about you! I feared you were-"

"I'm fine. Feeling much better after Lissa's treatment," she smiled eyeing the girls who recognized her request for privacy. "I'm just glad we made it out okay."

"…"

"Right?"

Pulling up a chair, Virion sat and held her hand again, "A fractured rib, arrow to your thigh, wound across your back and multiple other lacerations is not okay!"

Robin flinched from the bite in his voice. She floundered to find a response, but he was intent on getting his point across.

"You could have been paralyzed or worse!"

The atmosphere was so thick it could be cut with a knife, "It was a one time error, my Thoron was used up. I'll be more attentive next time."

Virion felt a vein twinge, "But that's not the problem! You're always in the heat of battle, worse yet , this time you sent your partner away!" His eyes were glossy and his voice pleading, "This recklessness…it worries me."

"I understand, but someone has to do it!"

"Then why you!" he shouted while ignoring the tremble of his hands, "this 'job' is better suited to an armoured unit…feh, I would do it!"

Her heart lurched, "You can't!" her grip on his hand tightened, "you are an archer, close combat is not your forte."

"I am your husband!" he took a shuddering breath, the fear clouding her eyes resonating throughout his person, "what's the point if I can't protect you?"

"I just can't stand the thought of you pointlessly falling in battle…like the pegasus knights or the Feroxi at the port," Robin sighed, "our army is not yet prepared to take on the brunt of the Valmese army."

He could see her shudder as she recalled her greatest 'failures', "Are we not prepared…or are you just too scared to let go." Her pulse quickened as she averted her eyes, "I know you're scared my love, but we haven't just been sipping tea and waiting! If you continue with this unbalanced strategy, YOU. WILL. DIE!"

"But I..!"

"No buts," he interrupted, holding her face to his, "you don't want to lose your friends, but they are more than likely to die without you."

"I-I know, I know. I just don't want to lose anyone…"

Virion smiled softly and held her gently to his chest, allowing his heart to soothe her, "That's fine, we trust you and your tactics. So, just promise you'll trust us to carry them out as best we can," he eased up to look her in the eyes, "that's all I ask."

She took a deep breath and smiled, "Okay, I'll try, I'll trust you."


End file.
